Stress
by Hazeydream
Summary: “Aye, they’re definitely finding someway to cope with the stress.”


**Yet another standalone that is similar to 'But we survived and we will prevail' fic and written in the same format. I have no idea why I think these layouts are cool, but hey, that is the weirdness of me!**

**Pairing: ShepWeir (in the cool sexy way) and BeckettMcKay (but not in that slash way, eeeeew!)**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis.**

**Warning: Some sexual references in this story ( a lot more than in any of my others!)**

**Stress**

"Really Carson I don't think this will help!"

"C'mon Rodney, just try."

"But I really don't see the point…I'm quite strong actually!" Dr Rodney McKay insisted scowling as Dr Carson Beckett tried to bite back a laugh.

"Aye, I'm sure you are Rodney."

"Seriously my hand will just go right through it" The astrophysicist declared gesturing at the object placed before him.

"Just do it, I promise you'll feel better." Beckett persuaded glancing to the object and then back to McKay. "Does me the world of good!"

Rodney 'oooohed' and 'ummmmed' for several seconds before clapping his hands. "All right. Here goes!" He muttered as he placed his body in a fight stance. Raising his right hand he eyed his target… paused for dramatic effect…and then began punching while shouting "Aaaaaaaah!"

Carson screwed up his face at his colleague's continuous noise and blinked as feathers began floating around them. After a few minutes Rodney finally stopped and took a deep breath.

"Phew! Wow…that actually does work!" He exclaimed watching the white material float around his room.

Carson smiled smugly at him. "See, told you punching pillows helps. Of course we don't exactly have an infinite number of them in stock so try not tae burst the next ones."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rodney uttered shaking his hands. "It's a nicer way of relieving stress than punching that horrible, rough punch bag the _military _insist on having."

Carson looked shocked. "But I thought you were quite strong-"

"Oh shut up!" McKay moaned walking to the door. "Don't you have some potion to make?"

Nodding amusedly the chief medic followed his friend and they began walking to the transporter.

"You know," Rodney wondered aloud. "I wonder how Elizabeth and Sheppard cope with stress. I mean they do have the toughest jobs in Atlantis."

In a deserted part of the city there was a small thud and quiet gasp as Colonel John Sheppard pinned Dr Elizabeth Weir against an Ancient wall.

"Aye…well I've spoken tae both about it and recommended some remedies." Carson told him as they neared the lift.

John began trailing light kiss down Elizabeth's neck to her collarbone drawing arousing moans from her. Running her hands though his hair the expedition leader's heart began racing as she felt his excitement press against her and anticipated her lover's next move.

"Oh and suggested some exercises along wae regular visits to Dr Heightmeyer's office." He added.

"Oh!" Elizabeth cried as John grabbed her ass and hoisted her so she was straddling his waist. Most of their clothes had been discarded during the intense foreplay and John's mind was now set on the main event.

"So, did they ask you or did you force them to listen like you do with me whenever I injure myself or… voice my annoyance?" Rodney asked, sounding slightly miffed, touching the blue pad to call for the transporter.

John's mind was now exploding as Elizabeth gripped his shoulders, arched her naked back and panted his name. They were both so close but wanted to hold on just that little bit longer.

Carson shot Rodney an innocent look. "I did nae force them Rodney. I just insisted we have a wee talk as I had heard reports of increasing tensions between them."

"God, John!" Elizabeth forced out feeling herself loose control. " Oh…shit…" The sweat was glistening on their foreheads and the air around them was electric.

"Plus 'voicing your annoyance' is a nice way of saying – shouts, rumbles and scares the living hell out of his science team!"

"Fuck!" John muttered feeling the woman around him shuddering indicating she was just about there, stimulating his own near release.

"Well they must be following your advice cause those two haven't fought for weeks now." Rodney noted sounding a little impress although he would never admit it to the good doctor.

"John!" Elizabeth screamed as she came followed quickly by John who growled into her neck.

The two men stepped into the transporter. "Aye, they're definitely finding someway to cope with the stress."

Neither moved from their intimate position as they tried to catch their breaths. Finally, John lifted his head from her warm skin and looked up at his lover. She had her head against the cool wall and was desperately trying to catch her breath. He continued watching his boss admiring how beautiful and sexy she looked after their excursions and grinned when Elizabeth's eyes met his.

Giving him a satisfied smile Elizabeth placed a hand on his roasting cheek brushing it lightly with her thumb. Release his grip this allowed Elizabeth to slid down him causing the officer's mind to go fuzzy again and it took all his might not ravage her again. Once feet were firmly on the ground both felt reality begin to filter back into their senses but remained touching reluctant to leave just yet.

"What a great way to end a bad day." She said quietly and she could see the agreement in his brown eyes and cheeky smirk.

"Oh yeah."

**A/N: Okay this is the raunchiest scene I have ever written fans herself and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
